leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Pike
The Battle Pike (Japanese: バトルチューブ Battle Tube) is a facility within the Hoenn in . The structure is a long pike in the design of a . Challenges The player is challenged to make it through seven rooms, but before each one they are given a choice of three rooms to enter. In any room, one of the following eight events may occur: * Single battle: A Trainer with 3 Pokémon walks up to the player and battles. * Double battle: Two Trainers each with 1 Pokémon walk up to the player and battle. * Single battle and healing: The Single battle Trainer is more difficult than usual and the winner's Pokémon are completely healed. * Wild Pokémon: Wild , , , , , and appear as the player crosses the room. * No event: An NPC stands in the room but does nothing. * Status effect: A surprise attack will inflict a status on one or more of a player's Pokémon. The status includes 's , , , or and Dusclops's or . * One or two recovery: One or two of the player's Pokémon will be healed. * Full recovery: All three of the player's Pokémon will be healed. The player may not change the order of his/her party during a challenge. In the area where the player must pick one among the three rooms, a lady standing outside will name one room and hint at what is in that room. Each quote has two possibilities, but the first is more common than the second. :See also: ::List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III) Wild Pokémon , |26%|type1=Poison}} , |26%|type1=Water}} , |48%|type1=Ghost}} , |26%|type1=Poison}} , |26%|type1=Water}} , |48%|type1=Electric}} , |26%|type1=Poison}} , |26%|type1=Water}} , |48%|type1=Grass|type2=Fighting}} , |26%|type1=Poison}} , |26%|type1=Water}} , |48%|type1=Psychic}} Level 50 Open Level Battle Points Pike Queen The Frontier Brain of the Battle Pike is Pike Queen Lucy. She challenges Trainers who complete two passes through the pike (Silver) and 10 passes through the pike (Gold). By beating her, one is awarded with the Luck Symbol. Silver Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Lucy.png |prize=11 |class=Pike Queen |classlink=Pike Queen Lucy |name=Lucy |game=E |location=Battle Pike |pokemon=3}} | , |type1=Poison |held=Quick Claw |move1=Poison Fang|move1type=Poison |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Bug|type2=Rock |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Sandstorm|move2type=Rock |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |type1=Water |held=Leftovers |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Mirror Coat|move2type=Psychic |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} Gold Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Lucy.png |prize=18 |class=Pike Queen |classlink=Pike Queen Lucy |name=Lucy |game=E |location=Battle Pike |pokemon=3}} | , |type1=Poison |held=Focus Band |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Steel|type2=Ground |held=BrightPowder |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Screech|move2type=Normal |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Water|type2=Flying |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Return|move1type=Normal |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon |move3=Roar|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} Layout In the anime The Battle Pike appeared in Queen of the Serpentine!. In the anime, it is located near Fuchsia City and was the fourth facility challenged by . discovered its location in Reversing the Charges, following Ash's victory against at the Battle Dome. The facility is run by Pike Queen Lucy and her assistants, one of them named Barbara. The Battle Pike has a battlefield with both land and water portions, allowing aquatic Pokémon, such as Lucy's , to battle effectively as well. In the Battle Pike, challengers have to defeat the Pike Queen in two consecutive . According to Scott, Lucy prefers offensive moves over defensive ones. Using his and , Ash was able to defeat Lucy, earning the Luck Symbol, his fourth Frontier Symbol. Pokémon used in the Battle Pike The following is a list of used in the Battle Pike: . It appeared for the first time fighting Jessie's Seviper and later battled Ash's Donphan, defeating the former and losing to the latter.}} was Lucy's second choice after defeating Seviper. It was able to defeat Ash's Donphan with a single . In the fight against Ash's Pikachu, Milotic managed to deal severe damage to Pikachu, but Pikachu won after using in one of Milotic's s. Milotic's known moves are , , , and .}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga The Battle Pike appeared in An Infinite Bond!!, where Ash battles and defeated Lucy there, just like in the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Pike first appeared in As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia, where challenged it as his second Battle Frontier challenge during the Battle Frontier's seven-day opening ceremony. Using a team of Pokémon he had borrowed from , Emerald eventually made it to the 140th room, where Lucy was located, and begun battling against her. Although he seemed to be at a tight spot by the end of the battle, he managed to make a comeback and defeat Lucy, earning him the Luck Symbol. After the battle, rather than exiting through the back door, Emerald chose to take the long way back through the rooms he had traveled through during his challenge. Accompanied by Todd Snap, he met , who had disguised herself as one of the Battle Pike maids in order to secretly support him. Using his special mud pellets, Emerald calmed down a group of wild Pokémon that had been about to go berserk before exiting the facility, including a , which would later start following him. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga The Battle Pike appeared in The Predestined Battle!, where challenged the facility, eventually facing Lucy. His , which he had caught shortly before entering the Batte Frontier, was full of anger, especially in the face of its natural enemy, . However, when Enta protected Zangoose from Seviper's , it calmed down and ended up winning the battle, earning Enta the Luck Symbol. Trivia * A girl inside the Battle Pike says "I've completed the challenge 10 times now, but I've never had to battle a Trainer once." This information would be false, because after two straight wins and again at ten straight wins, she would have to battle Lucy. However, it should be noted that she did not state whether or not she beat the Battle Pike ten times in a row, so this might not necessarily be an error. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰水管 |zh_cmn=對戰水管 / 对战水管 |da=Kampspidsen |nl= |fi=Ottelukeihäs |fr=Reptile de Combat |de=Kampfipitis |id=Tabung Pertarungan |it=Serpe Lotta |ko=배틀튜브 Battle Tube |pt_br=Pico de Batalha |es_la=Pico de Batalla |es_eu=Sierpe Batalla |th=แบทเทิลทูบ Battle Tube |vi=Đường ống giao đấu}} Category:Emerald locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampfipitis es:Sierpe Batalla fr:Reptile de Combat it:Serpe Lotta ja:バトルチューブ zh:对战水管